Caged Inside
by SuperShaymin2
Summary: When Pinkie retreats into her own mind due to the depression of thinking her friends abandoned her in 'Party of One', Pinkamena finds herself in control of herself for the first time since the Sonic Rainboom. But her friends aren't too happy about Pinkie Pie being locked away in Pinkamena's place.
1. Escape

"Ah-HAH! I KNEW IT!" Pinkie said loudly with a confident smirk on her face, which quickly flipped into the biggest frown she'd ever made as she realized the meaning of what she had just been told.

Eyes filled with tears and a misery she couldn't remember ever feeling, her hair bizarrely deflated and the colour tone of her whole body became darker.

Spike, ignoring the odd display as he was confused as to why in the world her emotions were flip-flopping, simply reached over and grabbed the plate of jewels before tip-toeing out of the room.

The pink pony's eyes opened, and the tears fell, but rather than a frown upon her face, there was now a smile.

"I'm free..."

Starting to stand up, she wobbled a bit as she realized how out of practice she was at even simply walking. What had it been now, a decade since she had last had control over her own body?

The tears stopped quickly, but they had been tears of joy.

She stretched and trotted around the room, feeling more alive than ever just by the simple action of being able to _move_.

_And...I'm not stuck on that dreary rock farm anymore, either, am I...? _Her enthusiasm redoubled as she realized that she could live her own life, without the strict rules of her once-home.

Her smile shrunk a bit at the vague sound of sobbing in the back of her head, but she ignored it. After all, she had a whole new life ahead of her!

Toning down her emotions, she allowed just a small smile onto her face as she trotted towards the bedroom door, but stopped as she passed a vanity mirror.

_I...look like me again. _Staring back at her from within the mirror was a dull-pink pony with a similarly dull-pink mane. _No, not the same...I always wondered what I'd look like when I was all grown up! _

Smiling again, she turned and left the still dark bedroom.

* * *

Rainbow Dash knocked on Pinkie Pie's bedroom door and then opened it, expecting the worst and hoping for the best after what happened earlier.

She had even thought out a bunch of possible excuses, however pathetic she knew they sounded.

But she was surprised to see the room completely dark and empty, save for a lamp that was directed onto a chair.

"What the hay...?" The Pegasus mumbled, walking into the room and looking around for any sign of her friend.

Finding nothing, she groaned, realizing she'd have to go _search _for her.

* * *

The pink pony trotted through Ponyville slowly, taking a deep breath and simply enjoying life.

She had no clue where she was going, but she could think of that later; all she cared about now was her own ability to do anything at all.

Plus, she couldn't get lost, not after seeing Ponyville for years.

She did get a few odd glances at her from the townsponies, and she wasn't unaware of why.

When she finally stopped walking around lost in thought, she realized she was in front of the Ponyville library.

"Twilight's home..." she muttered to herself. She at first had worried about explaining the situation to 'her' friends, but thinking about it, she had gotten free because they didn't want to be friends anymore, hadn't she?

Was that what she needed to stay in control? Not have friends?

She frowned at the thought.

"Pinkie Pie! There you are!"

Her head whipped around, her straight pink mane following suit and covering her face briefly. An all-too-familiar Pegasus was hovering in front of her, with a mixed expression on her face.

_I'm not..._Pinkie Pie_..._ She frowned. _I am NOT going to be called that. It'd probably be best to not answer her; I don't want to explain this, and she shouldn't care, since she isn't friends with that over-enthusiastic pink jail-keeper anymore._

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck with a forehoof, feeling awkward just hovering there with her friend not saying anything.

"So, um, I was thinking we should head over to Sweet Apple Acres."

Still no response.

_Something's definitely not right here._ Clearing her throat, Rainbow tried a different approach.

"There's something waiting for you there, so we better hurry, right?"

When she got nothing but an impassive stare in response, she growled a bit.

"Pinkie Pie, answer me already! What the hay is up with you?"

A low growl emitted from the pink pony. "Don't call me that..."  
Deciding any response was better than no response, Dash decided to continue down that line of speaking, pushing her impatience down as best she could so she wouldn't make this harder than it needed to be.

"Don't call you what?"

"That name..."

Rainbow's face contorted into a baffled look. "Why wouldn't I call you by your own name? What's going on with you?"

No response.

Groaning in annoyance, she rolled her eyes and got a mildly angry glare on her face.

"Alright Pinkie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Let's go to Sweet Apple Acres, NOW."

When she just got a defiant glare as her answer, she growled and flew behind the stubborn pony, and started trying to push her.

"Pinkie Pie...let's...go!"

She wouldn't budge.

"Ugh!" Rainbow had had enough, and she bit down into the other pony's tail, starting to drag her as best she could down the roads of Ponyville, ignoring the looks that were thrown her way.

* * *

_Pinkamena's POV_

Quite frankly, I was pissed. There wasn't any other word to describe how I felt at that moment.

That accursed Rainbow Dash was ruining my happiness and freedom, trying to drag me somewhere against my will.

I tried my best to keep a grip on ANYTHING so she couldn't pull me, but I guess spending your time baking instead of moving rocks doesn't do great things for your physical capabilities.

Still, I put up a fight the whole way, not willing to go down without a fight.

Alas it was all for naught, as we eventually reached the barn of Applejack's farm.

"We're...here..." Rainbow said in an exhausted voice.

Good. At least I made her wear herself out.

"SURPRISE!" The lights inside came on, and I was pushed inside by Rainbow Dash. Curse that Pegasus.

I leveled my best death glare at all of them.

Whatever they wanted from me, I wanted NO part in it!

"I really thought she'd be more excited..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Why in Equestria would I be EXCITED?" I said between clenched teeth.

The ponies in front of me looked between each other, before looking back at me.

"Because of this surprise party we threw for you!" Twilight told me.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the back of my mind that certainly wasn't mine.

_'Th-...they threw a surprise party?'_

What was that?

"Look, I'm sorry I ran from you, but we wanted your birthday party to stay a surprise!"

_'A...SURPRISE party!? S-So they never abandoned me...?'_

I was nervous about what to do now. Surely they'd think something was up if I didn't act like Pinkie Pie. But what could I do? I'm not her!

They looked between each other nervously, seemingly having expected a positive response, and not a worried and thoughtful look.

_'H-hey! Why can't I talk to tell them how happy I am!?'_

My eyes widened in realization as I figured out who the voice in my head belonged to, and the ponies around me got a bit freaked out as a gleeful and slightly sadistic look grew on my face.

I didn't care. This was too good to be true! We had switched places! I was the one in control now, while she was just an observer.

"Pinkie Pie...what's going on? You're freaking me out here..." Rainbow said a bit nervously, the others chiming in their own agreements.

"Don't call me that!" I said, instantly focusing my attention on the situation at hand. Every time they said that name I grew angry.

"Pinkie..." Twilight walked up to me, a concerned look on her face. "If there's something wrong, you know you can tell us!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I shouted in her face, causing her to fall backwards in surprise. " I'M NOT PINKIE!"

Silence befell the room before Rainbow flew quickly at me. "What's going on here!? Tell me, NOW!"

I leveled my own glare at hers, growling. So she could probably beat me up if I tried; I wasn't going to do anything THEY told me to do.

_'T-Twilight...w-what's going on...'_

I became slightly distracted by the voice in my head once again. 'Pinkie' still hadn't clued in to what was going on. Figures. She was always slow in the head.

"Rainbow, calm down..." Applejack tried to reason, but was quickly shot down.

"NO! Something's going on with Pinkie Pie, and I need to find out what!"

Twilight pulled Rainbow away from me. "Maybe so, but that's no way to go about it, Rainbow." She took off her party hat and threw it to the side. "What do you want me to call you then, Pin- um..." she caught herself.

Good. I actually kind of liked Twilight. More than Rainbow Dash, anyways.

"Pinkamena."

"Pinkamena?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard that name before." Twilight pondered.

"It's my real name." I stated in a neutral tone. I could actually have a proper conversation with her. I decided to see where this would go.

_'Pinkamena? But I haven't used that name since I was a filly! Pinkie is so much better!'_

I growled in response to the voice in the back of my head, which scared Twilight a bit.  
Looking back at her, I gave her a neutral stare again.  
"O-Okay..." was her response.

The other four ponies just watched, many feeling awkward.

I turned towards them.

"I'm not going to answer anything if they're here."

I didn't care for any of them. If I could talk to just one of them, and the one that seemed nicest, maybe I could actually get out of this situation without getting locked up within my own mind again.

_'...I'm scared...why can't I move?'_

I was already growing accustomed to ignoring her voice, thankfully.

Twilight looked at her worried friends, before sighing. "Girls, can you please leave for a moment so i can talk with her in private?"

After a few moments of the others talking amongst themselves, they all left the barn.

Except for Rainbow Dash, who had a mix between a glare and a concerned frown.

"Get out." I growled at her once again.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, _Pinkamena."_ She said my name in a mocking tone.

"Rainbow, leave!" Twilight said sternly, catching even me by surprise.

"...Fine."

The Pegasus begrudgingly left the barn, glaring in my direction before the door closed behind her.

I turned to the unicorn in front of me. I knew I had to word my answers carefully.

My eye twitched a bit as I felt the endless banter of worries and attempts to move my body from 'her'. _I really hope I can get used to ignoring that soon._

"So...Pinkamena." Twilight started. "Who are you, exactly?"

Taking a moment to think about my answer, I replied with "Someone...'close' to Pinkie Pie."  
Twilight rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. How 'close' are you, exactly?"  
"As close as possible."

Twilight chewed her bottom lip as she seemed deep in thought. "Family?"

"...No."

"...Where did you come from?"

"A rock farm."

Twilight blinked. "So did Pinkie."  
"She's not from a rock farm." I said, eyes narrowing.

_'Yeah I am! I never said to lie to Twilight, mouth! What is going on!?"_

"She told me she did!"  
"She lied."  
"Why should I believe you over her?"  
I sighed. _I guess I'll just have to hope for the best response here._

"I grew up on a rock farm. PINKIE suddenly took control of me when the 'Sonic Rainboom' created her."  
Twilight's face showed bewilderment.

"How- that can't CREATE a pony! You're lying!"

I growled at her. "You wanted to talk, and I'm talking! It's not my fault if you don't want to listen to what I say!"

"I wanted you to speak THE TRUTH!"

"I AM!"

The barn door opened and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head before I blacked out.


	2. Trapped

_Pinkie's POV_

My friends...they didn't like my parties anymore...?

I was crying my eyes out, I knew that much. Had my whole life been a lie up until now? What did they really think of me?

I felt like my world was spinning and as if I was moving on my own. Whatever was happening, I didn't care.

Nothing has ever been more important to me than making my friends smile, and learning that they never appreciated me in the first place...I just wanted to curl up and die inside at the mere THOUGHT.  
My mind went blank for a bit as I tried to deal with the reality of the situation, but eventually I snapped to awareness when I heard a loud 'SURPRISE!' from my _former _friends.

I didn't really feel like it was my doing, but I glared at them. What was this, a 'Farewell-To-Pinkie-Pie' party!? Did they think it'd be funny to mock me by making me attend it!?

"I really thought she'd be more excited..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Why in Equestria would I be EXCITED?"  
I agreed with what my mouth I wasn't controlling was saying. There's no reason to be excited at attending my own farewell party!

The ponies in my line of vision looked between each other, before looking back at me.

"Because of this surprise party we threw for you!" Twilight said.

_Th-...they threw a surprise party?_

"Look, I'm sorry I ran from you, but we wanted your birthday party to stay a surprise!"

_A...SURPRISE party!? S-So they never abandoned me...?_

I tried to smile and tell them how happy I was that they did this for me, and how bad I felt for ever having doubted them, but nothing happened.

It was like there was a big wall blocking me from doing what I told myself to do!

_'H-hey! Why can't I talk to tell them how happy I am!?'_

Instead of the happy smile I tried to put on my face, a creepy smile grew.

I couldn't move! Why couldn't I move!? Why was my body doing things I wasn't telling it to do!?

"Pinkie Pie...what's going on? You're freaking me out here..." Rainbow said a bit nervously, the others chiming in their own agreements.

I tried my absolute best to yell, wave, do anything to tell them what was going on, but nothing happened!

"Don't call me that!" My mouth yelled at them, an angry look appearing on my face.

This had to be a bad dream. This happens in dreams sometimes, right?

"Pinkie..." Twilight walked up to me, a concerned look on her face. "If there's something wrong, you know you can tell us!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Twilight fell backwards in surprise. I almost wanted to cry. I was hurting all my friends' feelings! After this party they threw just for me! This wasn't a bad dream; it was a nightmare!

"I'M NOT PINKIE!"

Silence befell the room before Rainbow flew quickly at me. "What's going on here!? Tell me, NOW!"

_'I'm trying to, Dashie, I'm trying!'_

Why couldn't I just speak?

_'T-Twilight...w-what's going on...'_

Twilight would know, right? She'd figure it out, right? She knew almost everything! She was the smartest pony I knew! And I know a lot of ponies!

"Rainbow, calm down..." Applejack tried to reason, but was quickly shot down.

"NO! Something's going on with Pinkie Pie, and I need to find out what!"

I tried to smile a sad smile instinctively, but that didn't work either. But I still felt a bit happier; she was such a good friend, she knew something was up! They'd figure it out and help me!

Twilight pulled Rainbow away from me. "Maybe so, but that's no way to go about it, Rainbow." She took off her party hat and threw it to the side. "What do you want me to call you then, Pin- um..."

"Pinkamena."

"Pinkamena?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard that name before." Twilight pondered.

"It's my real name."

_'Pinkamena? But I haven't used that name since I was a filly! Pinkie is so much better!'_

My body growled in response to my thought.

Wait, could whatever was controlling me hear my thoughts too!?

"O-Okay..." Twilight responded to the growl. But I knew it must've been responding to me. Right?

The other four ponies just watched, many feeling awkward.

'I' turned towards them.

"I'm not going to answer anything if they're here."

_'But they're my friends, I trust them! I'm scared...why can't I move? Please, somepony help me...'_

Twilight looked at her worried friends, before sighing. "Girls, can you please leave for a moment so I can talk with her in private?"

After a few moments of the others talking amongst themselves, they all left the barn.

Except for Rainbow Dash, who had a mix between a glare and a concerned frown.

"Get out." 'I' growled at her once again, causing me to mentally wince.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, _Pinkamena."_ She said in a mocking tone.

"Rainbow, leave!" Twilight said sternly, scaring me a bit.

"...Fine."

The Pegasus begrudgingly left the barn, glaring at me before the door closed behind her.

That glare hurt me so much...I was pretty sure she wasn't glaring at ME me, but still...

Hopefully Twilight could figure out what was wrong.

_'I sure HOPE Twilight can figure out what's wrong!'_

**_'I really hope I can get used to ignoring that soon.'_**

I felt shocked, and was once again unable to display my emotion physically. Whose voice was that? I know it wasn't mine, but it was like I had thought without thinking! Oh no, I wasn't losing control of my thoughts too, was I!?

"So...Pinkamena." Twilight started. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Someone...'close' to Pinkie Pie."

_'C-Close to me? But I am me! And I don't know who this voice is that's controlling me!'_

Throughout all this I felt like I was tied down to a bed or something, and wasn't even able to wiggle; except they had tied my eyes too, and my ears, and my everything, and then were using the ropes to move my body for me!  
It felt terrible. I'd never felt so trapped before, not even when I was sick and had to stay in bed for days!

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. How 'close' are you, exactly?"  
"As close as possible."

Twilight chewed her bottom lip as she seemed deep in thought. "Family?"

"...No."

"...Where did you come from?"

"A rock farm."

Twilight blinked. "So did Pinkie."  
"She's not from a rock farm."

_'Yeah I am! I never said to lie to Twilight, mouth!'_

"She told me she did!"  
"She lied."  
"Why should I believe you over her?"

**_'I guess I'll just have to hope for the best response here.'_**

There was that voice again!

"I grew up on a rock farm. PINKIE suddenly took control of me when the 'Sonic Rainboom' happened."  
_'W-What!?'_

That wasn't true, right? It couldn't be true! I had been a sad little filly, saw the Sonic Rainboom, and then got happy and found my special talent!

_'...Right?'_

Somehow what my mouth was saying seemed true. I certainly didn't feel like I had actually been there when I recalled memories before the Rainboom.

A wave of new doubts filled my mind after that thought.

"How- a Sonic Rainboom can't do THAT to a pony! You're lying!"

"You wanted to talk, and I'm talking! It's not my fault if you don't want to listen to what I say!"

"I wanted you to speak THE TRUTH!"

"I AM!"

The barn door opened and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then my vision went black.

* * *

Everything was dark, and I had nothing but my thoughts left. I hated that. I was never one for deep thinking. Things were always better when you just went through life being happy rather than dwelling too hard on things.

But it looked like now I didn't really have a choice, and it was full of nothing but worry.

_'Why did I black out? Why couldn't I move myself? Was it all just a dream? Will I be stuck like this forever?'_

**_'You will be if I have anything to say about it.'_**

_'H-Huh? Who's there?' I responded a bit nervously._

**_'Wow. The jail keeper finally hears me for once. How about that.'_**

_'Jail keeper? What is that voice talking about? I'm not a jail keeper! I'm a baker!'_

**_'Oblivious-ugh! You know perfectly well you locked me away for a decade!'_**

_'Sh-She can hear all my thoughts?'_

Another pony appeared in the darkness, glaring at me. She looked a lot like me, except her mane was straight, and her coat was dull.

**_'Of course I can. You could always hear mine! But you always brushed them off as just negativity that should be ignored. That's right, ignored! And that's what you're going to be from now on! Not noticed, unable to do anything, stuck here while I do what I want, not you!'_**

_'I feel like crying...'_

**_'Well so did I, but I couldn't do it when I wanted to!'_**

_'Who...who are you? I need to know, I don't understand!'_

Pinkamena let out a groan.

**_'Fine. I'll humour you. I'm the pony that saw the Rainboom, and was suddenly locked away within her own mind by an over enthusiastic party planner with the opposite personality of me!'_**

_'B-But...I was the one to see the Sonic Rainboom, wasn't I?'_

**_'Of course, you WOULD think that...' _**She shook her head with a sigh. **_'I'm not Twilight, and I don't know how those things work, but all I know is that YOU showed up after I saw it, and I haven't been able to do a single thing other than watch ever since!'_**

_'Th-that can't be true!'_

**_'Well it is. I guess you really didn't realize I existed for TEN WHOLE YEARS. You're even stupider than I thought.'_**

A metaphorical stab of pain went through me at the insult.

_'I'm not stupid!'_

**_'Yes you are! You're a stupid, body snatching, sadistic jail keeper!'_**

Her line of insults along with her glare and smirk made me feel like I might actually cry even though I didn't have the ability to.

_'N-no...j-just leave me alone...'_

**_'Trust me, I would if I could! But we're stuck together like this!'_**

_'N-Not...true...'_

The pony who looked like me but wasn't me at all started to fade away as the darkness we were in started to light up.

**_'Oh, good, I'm waking up from whoever knocked me out. Whoever did that is going to get it!'_**

In a flash of light, my eyes snapped open.


	3. Decisions

_Pinkamena's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I groaned. A dull throbbing in the back of my head made sure I wouldn't forget to be angry at whoever had knocked me out.

"Oh, she's waking up!"

My vision finally cleared and I saw Twilight staring at me with interest, and at the statement she made, the others flocked towards me.

Sitting up, I realized that 1; I was in Applejack's bed and 2; Rainbow Dash wasn't present.

"Who hit me?" I stated in a neutral tone. In reality, I was holding in my enragement.

Looking between each other, Applejack spoke up.

"Rainbow Dash did."  
I growled in anger, completely unsurprised by the answer. "Oh she is in for-"

"But it was an accident!" Fluttershy cut me off quickly, but closed her mouth and hid behind Twilight when I turned my glare towards her.

"Right. She totally didn't simply hate me for no good reason and attack me."  
"She didn't; Applejack was trying to hold her back from barging into the barn, and when Rainbow got free, she went flying forwards from the release and crashed into the barn door. A chunk of wood flew at you and hit you in a weak spot on your head."

I didn't believe a word they were saying. The odds of that happening were ridiculously low.

"Then why isn't she here right now?"

Twilight grinned a bit, but quickly hid it with a normal smile. Like I wouldn't see it.

"I'll answer your questions, if you explain to me how a Sonic Rainboom could've possibly made another pony control you."  
I groaned and put my face in my hooves. Was I seriously about to go through this same routine again?

"I don't know! All I know is one day I was moving the rocks from the east field to the south field, and then a Sonic Rainboom happened, blowing away everything! When the wind died down, I couldn't move myself, and another pony was in my mind, controlling my every action!"

Twilight stared at me with obvious skepticism, while Applejack had an unreadable look.

Rarity was surprisingly the one to reply first, having stayed silent for so long.

"Pinkie, dear, did you recently fall on your head?"

I burst from the covers of the bed and growled at her, glaring intensely with a look that could kill.

"Did you, Pinkie-Pinkamena?" Twilight asked me curiously, obviously believing Rarity's terrible idea and afraid of my reaction to being called 'Pinkie'.

"NO!"

Rarity and Twilight started discussing taking me to the hospital before Applejack butted in.

"She ain't lyin'."

"Huh!?" was the dual response from the two unicorns.

"She ain't lyin'." Applejack repeated with a passive stare.

"And how do you know that, Applejack?" Twilight asked in a bemused tone.

"'Cause of how angry she's gettin', for starters."

"So? What if she just hit her head and honestly believes a false fact to be true?"

I bit my tongue almost hard enough to draw blood trying to not speak. I realized that my words would fall on deaf ears; I had no choice but to place trust in Applejack.

I suddenly felt hooves feeling the top of my head, and I instinctively twitched away, turning towards whatever had been touching me.

I was a bit surprised to see Fluttershy hovering there, blushing brightly.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry...I just thought, since I know you're not lying, I could...check to see if you actually did hit your head or not..."

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly between clenched teeth.

Wanting to help prove me right was one thing, but no way did I appreciate somepony's hooves on me.

"Actually, that's a good idea, Fluttershy." I suddenly felt myself being lifted up by levitation, which I immediately responded to by flailing my legs to try and grab onto anything so that I couldn't get dragged anywhere I didn't want to.

Unable to grab anything, I ended up flailing in midair while Twilight held me in front of her.

"Fluttershy, if you please?"

"O-Okay...but, do you have to hold her like that?"

I ground my teeth together in barely controlled frustration.

**_'I get pulled away from my potential freedom, I get knocked out, yelled at, disbelieved, and now I've lost control of myself for the most part AGAIN while they do what they want with me!?'_**

When Fluttershy started feeling my scalp I spat out a few curses, trying to twist away, but was unable to.

_'They're...they're not being very nice...'_

I was surprised to hear that voice again. She had been silent for a while now. And...was she agreeing with me?

After a couple minutes of torture, Fluttershy stopped checking me for injuries. "She's fine...she didn't hurt herself." The pegasus immediately backed away from me in fear at what I would do.

Smart girl.

"So...she's telling the truth?"

"I told you I was! I can hear her in my own head for crying out loud!"

I suddenly was dropped onto the floor, knocking the air out of me.

"You...what?"

I slapped a hoof over my mouth quickly. In my anger I had accidentally let loose the bit of information that'd make them no doubt attempt to put me back into my prison.

_'So you can hear me! Is all that true?'_

**_'Yes, it is! I've told you and everypony else a hundred times by now!'_**

Pinkie Pie shut up after I said that. Guess I overloaded her brain by making her finally realize that.

"Pinkie's...what?"

"She's...in my mind. I told you already, when the Sonic Rainboom happened I was locked in my own mind, and now we switched places!"

There, I said it. Now to see what horrific methods of sealing me up again they'd try.

"Y-You've been locked inside Pinkie's mind all this time?" Twilight said, slack-jawed, with the other ponies in the room having a similar reaction.

"Today is just the weirdest day..." She shook her head. "Give us some time to wrap our heads around this, okay...Pinkamena?"

I huffed and turned away from them, which Twilight seemed to take as an okay.

While they did whatever it was they did, I focused my thoughts inwards.

**_'So. I guess they're going to do some crazy spell to lock me up again.'_**

_'They wouldn't do that...they're nice!'_

**_'Nice?' _**I scoffed. '**_I know you saw what they just did to me. You yourself said they weren't being nice.'_**

I couldn't believe I was wasting my time talking to Pinkie Pie. But what else was I supposed to do while I waited for them to persecute me more?

_'They're...just confused. They don't get what's going on. I think I do now, though...'_

I raised an eyebrow and gained a disbelieving look. **_'You do? Took you long enough.' _**

_'No, I mean...I understand how you feel.'_

**_'Huh?'_**

_'Being stuck like this for that long...you have every right to be such a grumpy-pants!'_

What? Was she...agreeing with me?

_'I didn't know that I was keeping you stuck here in this boring place for so long...I would've let you out a long time ago if i had!'_

I looked down as my emotions went into turmoil. Until I snapped out of my delusions.

**_'I almost fell for that. You're not fooling me, though; if you think I'm going to give you control agian, you're stupider than I thought. I know that the minute I do you'll never let me out again!'_**

_'No, I'm telling the truth! I really do feel bad for doing this to you...'_

I decided to ignore her. Talking to her was just a waste of time.

Besides, it wasn't too long until Twilight walked up to me.

"I think I figured it out, but I'll have to research the topic more to be sure."

"Hmm?" I turned to her and waited for her to continue.

"I think...based on what I've heard from Pinkie and now you, the Sonic Rainboom induced a huge emotional one-eighty for you. And since the Rainboom itself is partially created due to pegasus magic, it might've caused a split in your personality."

I listened, finally with interest at something she was saying. I'd guessed it was something like that, but I really wasn't sure what.

"I'll be sure to research it more, but...well, I'd like to know what caused you to switch."

I stared at her for a moment before replying.

"Pinkie Pie thought you all didn't want to be her friends anymore and that you didn't like her parties."

"That's it?"

I nodded in response.

"..."

"..."

"...do you think there's any way you can let her back out?"

**_'And there it is. I knew it was coming.'_**

_'Please? I wanna talk to my friends again...'_

"No!" I said loudly in response to both Twilight and Pinkie Pie. "As soon as I do, she'll never let me out again! I'm not going back to being trapped! I've already lost the ability to live my own life growing up from being a filly, and I'm not going to give up my chance to life my life now!"

_'But I'll make sure to trade spots with you all the time if you just-'_

"Stop lying!" I yelled at her, accidentally saying it aloud instead of thinking it to her.

"Pinkamena...we'd make sure you'd get to live too!"

I glared at Twilight and stood up, walking towards the bedroom door. "You're all lying to me! All you care about is that evil little jail keeper!"

I reached for the handle but was quickly blocked by Applejack getting in the way.

"Move!" I growled at her. If I had to fight my way out of this, I would. I wasn't staying here any longer.

"Not 'till we talk this out." was the blockade's response.

_'Please, Pinkamena, I'll even Pinkie Promise! Oh wait, I can't do that without being able to move my hooves...'_

"A Pinkie Promise doesn't mean anything!" I growled.

"Who said anything about a Pinkie Promise?" Applejack said, confused at what I said, thinking it was in response to her.

"Pinkie did!"

Twilight walked in my face, an eerily curious look on her face. "You can hear her?"

I stumbled backwards and stared at her curious face.

**_'Oh, right. She's a bookworm.'_**

"Get out of my way! I don't want anything to do with any of you!" I pushed the purple unicorn aside and tried to do the same to Applejack, but she wouldn't budge.

"Pinkamena...we'd never want to harm anypony, of course we'd let you stay!" Fluttershy said, bravely stepping towards me.

"I'm not believing any of you!"

"We believed you when you told us your story!" Twilight argued me.

"No you didn't! You had to violate me to assure yourselves!"

Twilight stepped backwards one step at my response.

"Let her live her life."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and it happened to be coming from the open window, where a certain blue pegasus was leaning in.

"Rainbow Dash? I told you to stay out of here!" Twilight said in surprise.

"And you really thought I'd listen to you?" She laughed.

I just stared at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"How much did you hear, Rainbow?" She responded, exasperated.

"Almost everything. Seriously, what is with you guys? Can't you look at things from her point of view?"

My eyes were wide now. Was she defending me?

"I mean, she basically had her life robbed for years, and the first thing you guys want is for her to lose it again?"

"Not forever! Just so we can talk to Pinkie about this. And weren't you the one angry at her in the first place?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "If my friends are in danger, of course I'll get defensive!" She walked towards me, and I hunched down, getting into a defensive position.

But what happened wasn't at all what I expected; Rainbow clapped a wing on my back and said to the others, "So that's why I'm defensive of Pinkamena here!"

"Wha- but..." At first I wasn't sure who said that, but then I realized it was me.

_'Dashie's the greatest!'_

The others, unaware of Pinkie Pie's speech, had mixed expressions between them.

Twilight sighed. "Pinkamena, you go out and do what you want to do. Just please don't leave Ponyville." She looked down. "We won't bug you to let Pinkie out anymore. Just...don't leave Ponyville, alright?"

I looked between them all. Thinking through my options, I realized that if this really was the case, then as long as I agreed to this then they'd be off my back. And it's not like I had anywhere else to go.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Alright."

_  
_Third-Person_

After Pinkamena left the room, presumably to head into town, the room erupted with accusations and questions.

"Why'd you go and do a thing like that, Twilight? Are you just writing Pinkie Pie off as gone!?" Applejack questioned.

"Of course not!" The unicorn shook her head. "I just think that if we let her live here, she'll eventually realize she can trust us, and agree to let Pinkie Pie out on her own!"

Not everypony in the room agreed to that plan's chances of working, but it was too late now, so they all agreed to go through with it.

_'We'll get Pinkie Pie back, no matter what it takes!' _Twilight concluded in her thoughts.


	4. A New Life

I trotted back into town, my negative mood lifting a bit. The thought of actually having freedom finally made me happy, but the worries of what those ponies were planning was bugging me.

If they thought I was that easily fooled, they'd be pretty dumb.

_'My friends aren't dumb!' _I heard Pinkie say to me.

My reaction was to simply sigh and roll my eyes. I could practically hear the pout in her voice.

I got some weird looks from the townsponies, which I ignored. After all, to them I was Pinkie Pie, supposedly always incredibly happy and putting others first, right?

Well, I'd just have to fix that faulty reputation I was starting with.

_'What!? Why wouldn't you want to make ponies smile?'_ She seemed more concerned with the fact I didn't want to help others than the fact I wanted to change her reputation. Strangely, I wasn't surprised.

_'Well, of course! If I put myself first, then how would I get anypony else to smile?' _She responded to my thoughts.

I growled audibly, drawing more stares to myself.

"Stop reading my mind!" It felt like the biggest invasion of privacy I could possibly have.

_'But it's booooring in here!' _She whined.

**_'Oh Celestia, SHUT HER UP...'_**

_'Princess Celestia wouldn't do that, she's too nice!'_

I facehoofed at that, and started walking again, quickening my pace.

_'So...where are you going?'_

I stopped.  
That was a good question. Where was I going?

I was so wrapped up in my own ability to control my own actions that I wasn't sure what to do!

_'We could always go to Sugarcube Corner! There's no better place in the WORLD than Sugarcube Corner!'_

**_'I am NOT going anywhere that would make YOU happy!'_**

_'Aww...'_

She went silent for a bit after that, sparing my sanity. If only I could be as ignorant of her as she had been of me.

Looking up into the sky, I noticed that the sun would start to set soon. Most of the day had been spent stalking and harassing Pinkie's friends about what they were hiding.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I walked, feeling a nice breeze flow through my mane.

I had missed that. It was one of the few enjoyable things I had while on the rock farm. Sitting up on a cliff, listening to the wonderful silence, and feeling the wind on my face.

I never understood how that insane party animal could possibly enjoy being so active all the time, and even more so not let her mane down.

Seriously, what was with that poofy hair? Having it straight was always SO much nicer.

_'Poofy hair is silly, and silly makes others smile! Oh, and it looks like cotton candy. Hey! Let's go to Sugarcube Corner and eat some cotton candy!'_

**_'I already told you, I'm not going anywhere that YOU want to go!'_**

That was when my stomach decided to rumble.

I sighed in annoyance after I scared another pony away from me by giving them a death glare. It seemed everyone wanted to ask me what was going on, and more precisely, why my mane was straight.

Seriously, does nopony else understand why it's so much better to let your hair flow naturally?

I idly munched on a plain donut in-between every glare I gave out. Despite Pinkie's protests, I took the least sugary thing I could find.

I was accustomed to bland, and all that sugar she consumed daily was just sickening to me. How she was still in shape at all boggled my mind.

Luckily for me during all that time I was partially disconnected from touch and taste.

**_'Wait a minute...'_**

I smirked as I got an idea.

**_'Hey Pinkie, where would you happen to have that cotton candy?'_**

Having heard my plan in my thoughts right away, I could sense a bit of worry from her.

_'There's...some I bought a couple weeks ago in a bag in my bedroom...'_

Swallowing the last of the donut I was eating and feeling much better, I trotted upstairs after giving one last glare over my shoulder at anyone still in the shop.

Entering Pinkie's room, it didn't take me long to find the revolting sugary treat known as cotton candy.

Not wanting to torture myself as much as I was doing to her, I reached into the bag and scooped a bit on my hoof before tasting it myself, a bit hesitantly, then swallowing the unhealthy junk.

My eyes widened at the taste. No wonder she ate sweets so often! I didn't know anything could actually taste this good.

I scooped a bit more, and ate that too, and my self-control flew out the window for a moment as I quickly ate the rest of the sugary delight, licking my lips after I was done.

"That...was...DELICIOUS!"

_'It didn't taste all that great to me...' _Pinkie said sadly as she realized the reality of the situation.

I grinned in a slightly sadistic way. "Well I for one could go for more of that!" I headed to the kitchen of the shop despite her protests.

_  
Pinkie sounded like she was near tears when I trudged upstairs.

**_'I...guess I overdid it...' _**I groaned. How did Pinkie stomach so much of the stuff? I mean, sure, I may have gone a BIT overboard with the amount of cookies...and donuts...and cakes...and plain icing that I ate, but Pinkie normally ate all that and was fine!

_'Sugar...frosting...cupcakes...they all taste like plain old bread!' _Her despair-filled voice echoed through my mind.

"Looks like we're both miserable then..." I mumbled as I re-entered 'my' bedroom, walking over to the bed and flopping down onto it, stomach pains abundant.

_'Chocolate...cookies...cotton candy...' _She whimpered.

**_'Ugh...I'm just gonna sleep this off...'_**

Despite the sun barely beginning to set and the shop downstairs still noisily busy, it didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

_Pinkie Pie's POV_

I was in quiet darkness again after she...I...we fell asleep.

I hated this whole situation.

Yeah, hate. That's not a word I like to use often. It's so mean, and is such the OPPOSITE of smiling, but I can't deny it.

Sure, things seemed fine at first, but...after being unable to even taste the sugary sweet delights of Sugarcube Corner, and Pinkamena being so mean to me about it, I came to hate it here.

I opened my eyes and sighed.

Wait, opened my eyes?

I looked around in confusion, eventually noticing I was sitting down in the nothing. Looking down, I saw my own hooves.

Telling my right hoof to lift up, it did, and I smiled.  
I couldn't say I really 'felt' it, but it was nice to be in control of myself again, even if it was in this boring nothingness.

I'd had a lot of time to think to myself for the last few hours, what with being unable to do anything. I didn't usually like slowing down and getting deep in thought, but now that I kinda had no choice, I realized that it actually could be nice!

Letting your mind drift away, thinking about sugary foods, parties to plan, my friends...

After those last few words I felt moisture in my eyes.

I wasn't going to have any of that ever again, was I?

Food would never be delicious, parties wouldn't be thrown, and worst of all, I'd never get to talk to my friends again!

"Oh. YOU'RE here."

Hearing the voice that sounded so much like my own, I sniffed and wiped the tears out of my eyes, before turning and putting on my best grin for her.

"Hi!"

Her eyes half closed and she stared at me. I got the feeling she wasn't happy.

"So, you were crying?"

I took a step back but then shook my head, continuing to grin.

"No, of course not! Why would I cry? I'd have to be upset to cry!"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I saw you rubbing your eyes. Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long to do it. But I'm glad you are; it means you feel how I did."

I winced in response to that, but she didn't acknowledge anything, and just continued.

"It stings, doesn't it?"

I stared with my hurt expression.

"It stings to be in control of yourself during the sleeping hours, but not REALLY have control of yourself. Being in control here, but only here, in the dreamscape our mind creates?"

I covered my ears. I didn't wanna listen to her anymore! Her words were hurting me, no matter how much I told myself they were just words and I should just stay happy and get through this like I do with everything else.

"Cut off from the world, wishing you could do things yourself outside of this black void..." she continued. "That's how you feel, don't you?" She stared at me, waiting for a response.

"N-no..." I whispered. The truth in her words hurt me. I didn't want to admit it to myself, it only hurt more! This just wasn't fair!

"I know you feel that way. Because that's how I felt EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE ever since you showed up. Times of control for me were just the times I used to cry away the frustration and sadness I felt."

The moisture was starting again.

"But don't worry; you'll get used to it eventually. You'll eventually accept there's no way out and just try to shut yourself off from awareness as best you can, despite being forced into it."

"STOP TALKING!" I screamed as the tears fell, not touching any sort of floor and simply falling forever.

"You'll stay here forever, or at least until I expire. After all, we're kind of stuck together, aren't we?"

"STOOOOOP!" I lunged towards her in a blind fury and barely noticed her shocked expression before I slammed into her, a crack sound ringing through my ears. Opening my eyes, I saw the form of Pinkamena beneath me, mouth open in horror and eyes filled with panic as she started melting in front of me.

My expression changed to match hers as I saw what was happening to her, and felt it start happening to me.

I barely had time to let out a scream before a bright light blinded me, and I lost all sort of ability to move.


	5. Interactions Part I

_Pinkamena's POV_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat covered my forehead, making my smooth mane damp and messy.

"Ugh..." I rubbed my eyes.

**_'That was NOT a pleasent dream...'_**

I yawned and got out of bed, wobbling a bit when my hooves touched the floor. I noticed that outside the window it was dark out, the only light coming from Luna's moon.

**_'I didn't sleep very long, did I?'_**

Shrugging, I decided I may as well get an early start to my day. Pushing that horrifying dream to the back of my mind, I headed down the stairs as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone else in the building, and entered the kitchen.

Those sweets may have been delicious, but I needed something healthy this time. No way was I going through that stomach pain again.

As I searched for anything even remotely sugar-free, I started to feel like something wasn't right.

Something was off. What was it?

After a moment, I realized what it was.

Pinkie Pie.

She hadn't said a thing this morning, which was unusual.

Deciding to accept my blessings rather than question them, I just continued my search, eventually managing to find some plain bread.

Eating slowly, I realized how bland it tasted compared to the sugary treats I had had yesterday. Sure, I had been used to bland foods like this, but...well, having experienced those desserts really was an eye opener for me.

Forcing down the rest of the tasteless meal, I headed out the door and immediately shivered as I felt the cold night air wash over me.

I had missed that feeling.

Pulling from the memories I had from my time in Ponyville while I wasn't in control, I headed towards a large hill I knew stood right outside the small town.

When I finally reached the top of the hill, I sat down and stared up at the stars. There were so many out tonight.

**_'They're always so beautiful, no matter how much I change, the world changes, or where I am.'_**

It wasn't long before I started making pictures out of the stars in the sky. Unfortunately not much came to mind other than rocks and cake.

While scanning the sky with my eyes, I noticed a small cloud drifting all on it's own in the otherwise clear sky, and a pegasus happened to be laying down on it.

**_'Who is that...?'_**

I got up and walked a bit closer. I knew everypony in Ponyville just like Pinkie did; I'd have no trouble identifying who the pegasus was.

Even still, I was a little surprised when I saw the Rainbow mane.

"Rainbow Dash...?" I whispered in slight surprise.

Her ears immediately perked up and she flipped over, staring down at me.

"Oh. Hi...Pinkamena." She rubbed the back of her neck, clearly feeling a bit awkward.

I stared back up at her. Did I really want to socialize with HER?

Thoughts flooded back into my mind of when she defended me in front of the others, and I sat down where I was, going back to stargazing.

**_'I'll talk to her if she talks to me first, I suppose...'_**

Rainbow hopped down from the cloud she was on and walked towards me, stopping a few hooves away.

"So, uh...what're you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"I woke up early." I replied, having expected that question a mile away. "What about you?" I replied with, genuinely curious. From what I knew, she tended to like sleeping a lot.

"Oh...um, I couldn't sleep."

Such a simple response. I didn't feel the need to push the question further, so I just went back to staring at the stars in a fruitless effort to trace a pattern of something other than rocks and cakes.

Maybe I could trace a rock-cake?

After many moments of awkward silence I sighed.

"If you want to sit next to me, go ahead." It only took a moment's hesitation before she did what I knew she was thinking about asking but couldn't seem to do.

At first her presence was a bit discomforting, but I slowly grew to be okay with it.

Eventually Rainbow seemed unable to take the silence and asked me "Do you wanna hang out or something tomorrow?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to her with an impassive look.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's a no..."

I stared at her for a moment and then turned away.

Looks like I wouldn't be getting the peace and quiet I had hoped for here. Oh well. It was my own fault for alerting her of my presence, I suppose.

"Y'know we all wanna help you get settled into your new life, right?" Rainbow tried.

I sighed. "All you want is Pinkie Pie back. And I'm not going to be fooled otherwise."  
She stood up and said in a more stern voice, "Hey! What makes you think you know what I want, huh?"

I sighed again. "I'm not stupid. She's your best friend, I'm some stranger who showed up out of nowhere. So the better question is, why SHOULD any of you care?"

Her mouth was left open as she tried to think of a response.

"That's what I thought." I got up and started walking down the hill away from her.

"Wait!" I suddenly had a pegasus face taking up my entire field of view. "We care because you're a living pony too! Just because Pinkie Pie is our friend doesn't mean we can't do anything to help you too!"

I stared at her intensely for a minute before walking around her without saying a word.

This time she didn't follow.

I wandered around the town aimlessly for the next who-knows-how-long until the sun started to rise, prompting several early birds to step out of their houses and begin the day.

As usual I did my best to ignore them.

For now the most prominent thoughts on my mind were questions about what to do now.

The lifestyle I had by default now was certainly NOT something I wanted to live with.

Working in a bakery? Making others smile? Throwing parties? No, I couldn't do any of that.

Although...

I turned my head as far as I could to try and see the three balloons on my flank.

If that was my cutie mark, what other path could I take? Pinkie had already chosen my supposed destiny and even if I was in control now, I couldn't exactly undo that, could I?

Thoughts of what I could possibly do lead me to realize that I COULDN'T do anything. Not on my own, anyways.

But hadn't Rainbow Dash said that she and the others wanted to help me? Could maybe Twilight do something about my cutie mark?

With the thought of being stuck within the destiny given to me by Pinkie Pie, I came to the conclusion that I HAD to ask for help, whether I wanted to or not.

With a huff of annoyance, I turned around and headed towards the library where I could no doubt find the unicorn.

I knocked loudly on the door, waiting with growing impatience for a response. How heavy of a sleeper was she, anyways?

_'Maybe she's not home...'_

Oh. Great. SHE was back.

I frowned even more than I already was at hearing her voice, even if it did sound depressed rather than cheery like before. Hearing no response, I at least relished in that fact.

I must've really gotten to her last night.

**_'I should do that more often...'_** I made a mental note to pressure her more the next opportunity I got when the door opened, a drowsy and slightly more than irritated Twilight being revealed.

"What is it Pinkie- oh." She quickly perked up a bit and put on the best smile she could, though it was clearly forced.

"Pinkamena, um, come on inside!"

I did so before she was even done her sentence.

Looking around, I noticed a mess of books laying around. A bit suspicious, I looked at some of the titles, and found most of them were about split personalities and pegasus magic theories.

**_'Whether she's researching those topics to get rid of me or help me I'm not too sure...'_**

_'She's doing it to help you, of course...'_

I ignored the voice in my head and looking at Twilight who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Eh-heh, sorry, I was up late studying and didn't have time to clean up..."

I gave her a blank expression to show that I didn't really care.

"So, uh, what is it you came here for?" She still had that awkward grin on her face, which frankly was weirding me out.

"I need help with this." I pointed to my cutie mark.

Her brows furrowed and she finally lost that unsettling grin. "What do you mean? Your cutie mark looks fine!"

I sighed. "It's not MY cutie mark. Do you really think my destiny is THROWING PARTIES?"

"I...suppose not." She scrunched up her face a bit. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Remove it or something. Let me get a new one that matches me." I stated bluntly. I figured it'd be obvious at this point.

"Wha-" Her eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. "Not possible! You can't get rid of a pony's cutie mark!"

"Use a spell or something. It's magic, isn't anything possible eventually?"

She facehoofed. "No, not anything!" She looked me in the eye and her mind seemed to be racing.

With that thought in mind I decided to be cautious around her. She was definitely the one most likely to do SOMETHING towards getting Pinkie in control again.

After a moment of waiting, I could practically see a light bulb form above her head.

"Okay, maybe I can figure something out if you let me run some tests! You being different from Pinkie Pie could mean it's possible SOMEHOW, but I'd need to find out more about the situation first."

I pondered her response while she had an excited grin on her face that was almost as unsettling as the awkward one from before.

**_'Pros: Possibility to change my cutie mark and thus my destiny, letting me really do what I want with my life._**

**_Cons: She's probably using this as an excuse to find a way to get Pinkie in control again.'_**

After a little internal debate, I came to a conclusion.

"No. I don't trust you."

Her grin vanished and she looked downcast. "Oh...I thought maybe...never mind..."

I decided not to pressure an answer out of her for this. What went on in her mind didn't really matter to me as long as I stayed safe.

Sighing, she looked up and said "Well, if that's the case I'll guess you don't have anything else to do. Sooooo..." She seemed a bit hesitant to say what she said next. "Maybe you should head over to Applejack's farm? I bet she'd enjoy seeing you."

I gave her a look that gave her the answer about how little I cared.

"And I'm sure you haven't really gotten anything good to eat yet, right? She has lots of apples!"

My stomach grumbled.

**_'Curse my stomach and it's mind controlling capabilities...'_**


	6. Interactions Part II

I cursed the internal organ that led me to places I didn't want to go as I trudged slowly through the streets of Ponyville.

"Stupid stomach...stupid hunger..." was what was mumbled under my breath.

_'Well if you couldn't eat, you'd starve, right?'_

**_'Shut up. You're just a shadow to me now.'_**

I didn't feel like dealing with her now, and my harshness seemed to have the desired effect.

Eventually I had to quicken my pace in order to get the cure to my hunger faster, and I reached Sweet Apple Acres in only a couple minutes.

I sighed, wishing I didn't have to do this, as I noticed Applejack pulling a cart of apples.  
Walking up to her, I didn't say a word, but rather just waited for her to speak up first.

Why bother saying more than what was necessary? That was just one of the many lessons drilled into my head on the rock farm as a child. At least it was one I had come to agree with, anyways.

Noticing me as I fast approached her, she stopped walking and addressed me.

"Oh...uh...hey, Pinkamena!'

I rolled my eyes at the awkward greetings I was getting every time I approached someone.

After a moment without any response from me, she cleared her throat and asked "So, what brings ya out here?'

"Twilight sent me to get some apples from you." I didn't want her thinking I decided on my own to ask for her help.

"Oh! Well if Twilight needs 'em for somethin' ah suppose ah could spare a few, we do have more than we need this season, after all..."

I took that as my cue to grab a couple from the cart on her back, and immediately took a bite out of one of them.

"Hey! What're ya doin'? Ah thought ya said Twilight sent you here!"

I sighed. Did she not get it? "She sent me here saying I could eat some apples since I haven't had any decent food yet."

"Oh. Well...ah suppose ah can let that slide."

I tried to finish the small meal as fast as possible so i could get out of there. I couldn't exactly leave while carrying two apples. Sure walking on two legs was possible but it certainly wasn't pleasant and was painful to do for too long.

That was probably the only reason I envied unicorns; so much easier to carry things around.

"So, how're you likin' your first full day in Ponyville?" Applejack questioned, obviously trying to strike up idle conversation that I had no interest in.

I could humour her, though; maybe get her to realize how little I cared about any of them or their stupid little town.

"I haven't liked it for the last bunch of years I've been here, and I certainly don't like it now."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You ain't been here for years!"

I wanted to facehoof, but I was busy with my lunch. "It's not like I haven't been aware the entire time Pinkie has been here!"

"Oh." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Then surely you know how good friends Pinkie and we are, right? Why don't ya trust us then?"

I rolled my eyes like I did when I first showed up. This pony just kept missing the point!

"Of course I do. That's _why _I can't trust you. You'd all do _anything_ to get Pinkie back!"

She just smiled in response, which confused me at first. "Look, sugarcube. It ain't a matter of one or th' other. Ya don't have to choose; friendship don't work that way. If ya both can be friends with us, then why not?"

I paused mid bite as I thought about her words.

_It...is kind of true that they're not the kinds of ponies to be malicious towards another, right? But...still, I'd have to relinquish control to Pinkie, and I'd be stuck in this crappy life in Ponyville!_

Finally taking that bite I had stopped in the middle of, I shook my head.

"It's not possible. I don't want to be stuck living here; I have no interest in this stupid place."

Applejack opened her mouth, about to respond, when a quiet 'hello' was heard by the both of us.

She and I both turned to the source of the voice and saw Fluttershy standing there, with Applejack's dog...Winona, was it?

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but, um...Winona's all better now, so i brought her back..."

Applejack smiled at the timid pegasus while I focused on my apple, silently thanking Fluttershy for getting me out of that conversation.

"Thank ya kindly, Fluttershy!" Patting her pet on the head, she continued "She certainly looks a heck of a lot better!"

I tuned out their conversation. It didn't matter to me, after all.

Well, it didn't matter to me until I heard the two of them whispering, with my name somewhere in their conversation, and when Fluttershy addressed me in a nervous voice. "Um, Pinkamena?"

I tried to ignore her.

"I-I was just wondering, I-if you're not too busy...if you'd like to, um, come to my cottage to relax..."

My ears twitched. My first instinct was to flat out say no, but I did realize how that'd probably be better than heading back into town with no idea what to do, or stay here and have Applejack continue to try and talk to me.

"Fine..." I grumbled. At least Fluttershy was quiet and probably wouldn't bother me much.

Finishing the last of the apples I had taken, hunger gone for now, I got up and walked past Applejack without so much as a glance.

Fluttershy seemed to be keeping her distance from me even as we walked towards her home, but I could see the concern in her eyes.

Of course, I knew it was for Pinkie.

Not a word was uttered on the way there, which made me a bit happier than I was before.

Yes, I liked Fluttershy the most. She was like me in that she only spoke when necessary, and she wasn't comfortable in social situations. Maybe not as assertive as me, but still.

Even when we entered her cottage she just gave me a small, nervous smile and motioned to the couch nearby, which I happily took up space on.

She quickly left to some other part of her house, probably to take care of some of her animals. Who knows.

I just closed my eyes and relaxed, taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet. Even Pinkie Pie was quiet. What could be better than this? No stupid rock farm responsibilities, not super-happy party monster, no ponies pestering me..

Of course that was all interrupted when Fluttershy flew into the room seemingly carrying a tea pot and some cups.

I sat up and looked at her with a bit of irritation, but said nothing.

My look made her flinch backwards a bit, but I saw her take a deep breath and land on the ground after putting everything she had on the table in front of me.

"I figured you might like something to drink, so I made this, j-just in case..."

I looked down as the liquid in a cup in of me, sniffing it a bit.

I'd never had tea before. Well, aside from the few times Pinkie drank it at Fluttershy's house, but it's not like I could really taste it well.

Deciding I had nothing to lose, I tried a bit.

It was...an odd flavour, Not really bad or good, I suppose.

I didn't feel the need for any more and just lay down again, sighing.

Fluttershy, surprisingly, didn't leave, but she didn't speak up, either. She just sat there and sipped her own tea, her smile seeming to get less nervous as time went by.

This was nice. I actually was able to enjoy myself here. At least Fluttershy didn't seem so bad. Maybe there was a bit of a positive side to being in Ponyville.

_Pinkie Pie's POV_

I opened my 'eyes' again. I was back here. Back in the dream world place that I apparently went to whenever sleep happened.

I had been pretty miserable that day... after all she said and did! I can't believe anypony could be such a meanie!

But of course she was only a meanie because she had been stuck like this for years, right? I couldn't imagine being stuck like this for even a week, let alone years!

"So I have to deal with you again... try not to wake us both up way too early again."

I looked at her. She had a bored expression.

What should I say to her? Should I say anything? She was way happier today than I even knew she could be when I just left her alone...

A while passed before anyone said anything.

"I never thought you had the ability to be quiet for so long. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised by the effect being stuck like this can have on someone."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled quietly, the first thing I had said in a long time.

"Hmm?" she seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened years ago when you tried to get me to realize you were stuck here like this! I know you're only being a meanie because of what happened to you and I get it, 'cause it's happening to me now!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, if you think apologizing is going to do anything to help you, you're wrong. Maybe I'll accept it in 10 years once we're even."

I sniffled as tears threatened to fall loose. I hadn't been able to cry during the day but I could now.

Things were quiet for a long time after that until I spoke up again.

"Applejack is right, y'know, my friends can be your friends too!"

She grunted. "Maybe. But I certainly don't want their friendship. It'd be pointless. I want to just get a new cutie mark, and get the heck out of the stupid town forever."

"But..." I wasn't sure what I even wanted to say, so I just fell silent, until everything started getting bright again, meaning she was waking up.

"If I have to deal with you every night..." I heard her mumble before white was all I could see.


	7. Realization

_2 weeks later_

"And then she just laughed my complaints off as her own silly thoughts that were simply trying to bring her down! LAUGHED ME OFF!" I finished my rant in a rage, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my...that doesn't sound good." Fluttershy responded calmly, sipping a bit of tea.

"You're dang right it wasn't good! I was laughed off as just some vile part of her mind that didn't like fun!"

For the last couple weeks I had gone to Fluttershy's cottage everyday to relax, away from all the annoying ponies in town.

At first it was simple quiet, but soon I found out how good a listener Fluttershy was; I soon came to constantly vent to her, and she took it all calmly and caringly. I truly did like her company.

She put her cup of tea down and gave me a worried stare.

"I hope you're not doing the same..."

I stared long and hard at her and then sighed.

"She shut up a long time ago, actually."

Fluttershy's worried stare got more intense.

"Is she alright?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. She can read my mind, but I can't read hers. At least not while I'm in control, anyways. Seems to work one-sidedly based on who's in control."

Fluttershy gained an unreadable look on her face before a bunch of birds suddenly started chirping, and she gasped.

"Oh! I'm late to feed my animals! Sorry, Pinkamena, but I really must tend to them."  
I sighed. My time with her was always too short.

"It's fine. You have your duties, after all." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Stop by again soon, friend!"

I paused and turned to look at her, seeing a warm smile in return.

After a couple seconds I turned away and left without saying a word.

**_'Friend...'_**

Well, I had been enjoying my time with her for these last two weeks; she seemed to understand me, or at least listen without arguing.

**_'I guess we are friends...'_**

I smiled.

As per my usual daily schedule, I stopped by at Applejack's farm for an apple filled lunch. She had taken to making something for me every day as she expected me to show up now.

The positive side was I got delicious and actually healthy foods for free. On the negative side, she always managed to say things to me that hurt my conscience.

"Ya know you're just condemnin' her to the same fate you had, right?"

I rolled my eyes and took another bite out of an apple fritter.

"Of course I know that... and she deserves it for doing it to me. An eye for an eye, so to speak."

"But ya know she didn't realize that she was lockin' you up. Ya can't persecute her for that."

That stupid pony always had some sort of rebuttle for me.

I'd almost grown to enjoy these arguments, if I was to be honest with myself.

"Doesn't change the fact that she did it, and didn't listen to a word I said to get her to realize it." She seemed so determined to get Pinkie back.

Not that I was surprised.

"But you of all ponies should know what it's like; wouldn't ya be just as bad if ya did it to her?"

I shrugged. Morality wasn't something that I really wanted to bring into this.

I finished my lunch and left quickly. She always managed to put too much in my mind to think about.

I sat on the hill outside Ponyville and stared up at the clouds, making pictures out of them, while the breeze blew my straight mane in and out of my face.

Just another of the many things I enjoyed in my life.

And, as per usual, Rainbow Dash showed up and started rearranging the clouds into shapes while I tried to figure out what she was making it look like.

It was an unspoken game we had come up with. She would make a picture from the white fluff, and I'd try to see if I could figure out what it was.

A basic, somewhat childish game, but I still enjoyed it. It added a different kind of enjoyment to sitting here and looking at the sky.

Of course, once the game was over, I turned to leave, but unusually was stopped by the pegasus flying down into my face.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked why she was blocking my way.

"You know we're friends, right?"

I just blinked in response. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Come on- we're playing games and hanging out with each other every day! How could you say we're not pals?"

I shrugged and walked around her, only to be blocked again.

"Give me a straight answer, Pinkamena... do you consider me a friend or not?"

I stopped and thought deeply about the question. The longer I took, the more downcast her face looked.

Sighing, I nodded and smiled.

Her mood instantly lifted again and she grinned.

I was eating a glazed donut, and smiled happily at the taste. It took a lot of self control not to just pig out on snacks like that first time, but I was getting better at it; I was able to limit myself to just a few snacks a day now.

Donuts were a definite favourite of mine.

Word had spread through rumours no doubt accidentally passed by one of the others around town about my situation. I wasn't sure how accurate they were, but at least ponies stopped questioning me about my appearance and attitude.

With the moon high in the sky, I yawned and headed to bed, finally happy about the life I was in.

I was here again. The black void that was my dreamscape.

And she was there. With her bright pink coat, and big, curly mane.

And of course, her solemn face.

We stared at each other for a moment in silence. There hadn't been a word passed between us for at least a week. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, and I knew here in this void she couldn't read my thoughts either.

Honestly, it made me enjoy life even more for her to be quiet.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"I'm not upset at you..."

"Hmm?"

"For locking me up here... I deserve it. I always try to make other ponies smile, and be happy! But I made you miserable for years..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Was this really true?

"And... since you're always happier when I don't talk, I've been being quiet and not bugging you about anything so I could try and make up for it...even if you don't care..."

My eyes widened and I looked down.

**_'She's been silent all this time...for my own happiness? But I treated her so terribly... even if she deserved it, she shouldn't care about me!'_**

"And... you don't need to leave Ponyville... after all, my friends have become your friends now, and you even admitted you were happy here!"

It was like a slap in the face.

I'd grown close to these ponies because they were nice and they cared. Because I _could_ get along with them and be friends with them, when I started giving them the chance.

And... with the last reason not to let Pinkie free aside from my own bitterness gone, I realized the truth.

"I..." I looked away from my counterpart and sighed. I couldn't stand to look at her. My mind was racing too much.

She just went silent again.

No way she could stay silent like that unless she really meant it; she went against what her life goal was, even what her cutie mark meant to her with what she did to me, and she was giving up everything, almost her own existence, just to make sure I was happy.

But... I couldn't just give up my free will because she needed to be in control as well!

Thoughts of my new friends came up, too. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack... they were befriending me even though they knew I was intentionally locking up one of their best friends forever, just because they felt bad for me!

I looked down and let a couple tears fall as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

**_'What should I do...?'_**

Not a word was spoken between the two of us for the rest of our sleeping hours, just as it had been for over a week before.


	8. Cage Unlocked

I walked down the winding dirt path slowly towards Fluttershy's house for our daily morning get-together.

I don't think I'd ever needed to talk to her more than today. I was in a serious moral crisis right now and if anyone could help me, it'd be her!

After a much longer than necessary time I reached the wooden door to her cottage home and reached up, knocking loudly with a hoof.

I tapped the ground impatiently as I waited for her to open the door.

The sound of a handle turning and the squeak of hinges hit my ears and I was greeted by the smiling pegasus holding the door open.

"Good morning, Pinkamena!" She greeted me cheerfully.

I wish I could be as happy as she was.

"Hi, Fluttershy..." I sighed and trudged inside slowly, making a show of how I was feeling by letting my mane fall in my face and letting myself basically flop onto the green couch.

"Oh my, what's wrong now?" She questioned me, concern shining in her bright eyes.

"I don't know what to do..." was the response I mumbled into the soft cushions.

I heard the sounds of hooves tapping on wood as she walked towards me and sat down on the other side of the wooden table she kept near her couch.

"About what?" She spoke in her usual kind tone.

"Pinkie Pie..." I sighed sadly. I knew I had to be more specific than that, but I wasn't sure exactly what to say to someone who wouldn't understand exactly how I felt.

"Is she... bothering you again?"

I could hear the pain in that question. She obviously didn't want to think badly of Pinkie.

"Not really..." I whispered barely audibly.

"Then...what?" Now there was a hint of confusion in her voice on top of everything else.

"I don't feel good about keeping her locked up like this..." That was the problem, wasn't it? I felt bad for keeping her locked up now?

"You feel bad?" There was a bit of hidden happiness in her voice there.

That happiness hurt me, but I knew it was only expected.

"Yes... but she's been in control for ten years, and I've only been here for a few weeks! I-I don't want to go back to being trapped..."

That was it. That was the biggest thing.

I was afraid.

"I'm...scared..."

I jumped a bit when I felt a hoof running through my mane, but relaxed quickly.

"Well, I may not know what it's like to be so trapped, but I know what it's like to be scared, Pinkamena..."

"I know." I grinned a little.

Things were silent for a bit before I spoke up again.

"What do you think I should do?"

She 'hmmed' and seemed to think for a moment before answering my question, hoof still running through my hair.

"I think you should take turns with Pinkie Pie."

"Take turns?" I repeated. "But I...don't want to ever lose control of myself again. I don't want to risk it!"

"You'll be let back out again. You're my friend too, remember?"

It was true. I did trust Fluttershy, didn't I?

"But..." I wasn't sure what else to say. I had no arguments left. Maybe it wasn't fair I had lost all those years due to Pinkie Pie, but she didn't know. I did, and how terrible of a pony would it make me to _knowingly _condemn her to that fate?

And not just that... I'd be hurting my new friends by doing that. They'd be hurt if I never let Pinkie out again.

"I-I'm gonna go..." I mumbled quietly and got up, brushing her hoof that had still being running through my mane away.

"So soon?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yes." My brain hurt too much. I didn't want it to get worse.

"Okay...well, remember you can stop by any time!"

I nodded and left hurriedly.

Instead of heading to Sweet Apple Acres, I headed back to Sugarcube Corner. I had left Fluttershy's early in order to avoid the very thing talking with Applejack always seemed to do.

And at this point, my mood was so low I'd much rather eat a bunch of donuts and get sick than eat apples.

So that's exactly what I did. Passing through the busy parts of town without giving so much as a glance to anything but the road beneath my hooves, blocking my hearing from all the noise of ponies around me, and just headed back to the bakery that also happened to be my home as of now.

I took a deep breath when I entered the shop, enjoying the smell of fresh baked sugary foods.

**_'Hard to believe I used to be disgusted by the stuff...'_**

I headed into the back and, not really caring about anything anyone else said, grabbed a few fresh made donuts and chowed down.

Hey, I lived here, and Pinkie normally ate this stuff all the time.

**_'Though I'm not really letting her do it am I? No, I'm just torturing her by doing it while she can't.'_**

I felt a stab of pain in my heart. The donuts weren't helping.

After that short, unhealthy lunch, I had been sitting on my bed all day. I couldn't do anything else. My mind was locked on this problem.

Hours passed, and I continued to sit there in misery.

**_'Why can't this just be simple!?'_** I practically cried in frustration.

My eyelids were growing heavy, but I refused sleep. I didn't want to have to see her face to face. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Even now, I knew she could hear my thoughts, but at least she wasn't speaking to me, and I couldn't see her myself.

In the end, I realized it was simply a matter of letting her take control again or not.

Letting her take control would be the selfless, right thing to do, but on the other hand, it was so unfair how I got so little time while she had been free for a decade!

My eyelids drooped.

I yawned.

I couldn't fight it anymore and collapsed backwards onto my bed, mane messily spread out, dozing off instantly while still in mental turmoil.

I refused to make eye contact with her and busied myself by staring at my own hooves, which were much duller in contrast to her bright pink.

I couldn't face her like this, not when I was so unsure, not when I could barely handle this problem just with my own thoughts!

"Don't worry about it, Pinkamena!" I heard her clearly forced cheerful voice. "You don't have to worry about letting me out, since I'm staying right here!"

My head snapped up and I suddenly had the ability to stare at her, which i did with wide eyes "Huh!?"

"Yeah! I already took your life away from you for that long and I'm not gonna take it back! It wouldn't be fair! You should have your chance to be happy, too!"

"But you'll be unhappy..." I said in a much quieter tone. Looking back on it, I realized I was worried for _her _well being, the exact _opposite _of what I used to do.

"Nah! I'd be making you happy, and making ponies happy is what makes me happy!"

I suddenly knew.

I knew what I had to do.

"Pinkie..." I started shakily but increased my confidence. "You staying locked up in here isn't what would make me or anypony else happy." I walked closer to her slowly. "Your friends would be miserable forever if you decide to stay here. And..." I pawed at the 'ground'. "I wouldn't be happy knowing I was imprisoning you..."

"R-Really?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"But you'll be stuck instead! It's better if I stay here!" She said in a tone that had a slight whine of despair in it.

I grinned a bit. "Hey. Don't worry about that! We can take turns, right? We'll just promise to take turns!" Maybe, if we really could live that way, my moral dilemma would finally be solved. "It's...what I want."

I saw a smile, a real smile, on her face now, and I knew I made the right decision. I felt a strange sort of satisfaction from that smile.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She chanted and went through the motions of her Pinkie promise.

As she finished she looked at me expectantly and I smiled widely.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

As I sat in bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes after having woken up, my heart pounded as I thought about what I was going to do.

I was going to give up my freedom, the freedom I had regained after a decade of my life.

**_'No.' _**I thought,**_ 'I'm not giving it up. Because we'll be sharing our freedom.'_**

"I'm ready..." I whispered to the pony trapped in my mind as I closed my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to imitate what she did that originally let me loose.

I tried to let go of any commands to my body, I tried to let go of my own will to do anything, and I tried to retreat into my mind.

And all of a sudden, I once again found myself caged inside.

I had a different perspective as I listened to her thoughts, watched through her eyes, and heard through her ears.

Before, for so many years, I had simply hated life, hated the situation I was in, had pretty much hated everything.

Now I had found a meaning, and the only thing left was to see if this pinkie promise really would be kept.

Pinkie was trotting happily towards the library. I'm not sure why she decided to go to Twilight first, but I guess it doesn't really matter

When she raised a hoof and knocked on the door, a crash was heard as well as the grumbling of a certain unicorn, who opened the door, looking tired.

"Good morning Pinka- " she stopped speaking in an instant and her eyes widened as she saw who it really was at her door.

"Hiya Twilight!"

Twilight was slack jawed, and I had the reflex to grin. Too bad I couldn't.

But Pinkie did it for me anyways, which I thanked her for.

"P-Pinkie! It's you! You're back! How? What happened to Pinkamena? Where were you exactly!?" There was so much excitement and joy in her voice despite the fact what she actually said was purely from confusion.

I felt a strange enjoyment when I saw her smile because Pinkie was back in control, which I found odd.

Pinkie tapped Twilight on the head and giggled. "No time for questions! We should throw a party to celebrate me and Pinkamena both living in Ponyville together now!"

"H-Huh?" Twilight seemed to still be trying to catch up with what was happening. "You-you came to an agreement?"

**_'Was I really that unreasonable?' _**

Pinkie just giggled in response to what I said, and Twilight tilted her head in misunderstanding.

"Of course! We can both be happy, what with having such super amazing friends!"

Twilight got a comically serious look. "Well you better answer all my questions eventually, Pinkie Pie!" Her serious look melted into a wide smile. "It's good to have you back..."

I heard Pinkie's thoughts on the matter of answering questions as soon as she had them.

**_'Well if you don't want to bother answering questions, I will.'_**

The happy mood continued as Pinkie Pie started setting up her first party in weeks in a flash.

After a few hours I was getting a little worried.

Sure they all knew I existed now, but...was Pinkie going to let me have control anytime soon? I decided to bring it up with her when she was putting the finishing touches on the decorations for the party in her ..._our_...room.

**_'Pinkie, are you going to let me out anytime soon?'_**

I was unfortunately getting a bit impatient.

"Don't worry!" She responded cheerfully as she bounced around, hanging a few streamers. "We can trade places during the party! It'd only be fair since it's a party for us after all!"

**_'...That's good enough, I guess...'_**

Pinkie had gotten Twilight to spread the word to her other friends about the situation...and party. Easier to show them all at once.

A knock on the door was finally heard and in a pink blur that left me dizzy, Pinkie dashed towards the door and opened it.

"Hi girls!"

"Pinkie!" I felt a bit of pain as a tackle hug hit Pinkie.

**_'Ow.'_**

"Aww, I missed all of you too! But c'mon! It's happy party time!"

The longer the party went the more and more concerned I was about actually getting a turn. Was Pinkie going to keep her word? So far it didn't seem like it. She'd been keeping control all day!

**_'Pinkie...'_** I started, a bit of fear in my voice. Fear that I'd be stuck for another ten years.

_'Don't worry, Pinkamena!'_ She thought to me, perpetually smiling.

"Hey everypony! I want you all to know that I'm happy to see you again, but it's Pinkamena's turn now!"

Before anyone, including myself had time to react, I suddenly had control of myself again, and my mane was straightened.

But this time, my coat and overall colour wasn't dull, but rather almost as bright as Pinkie's. I think that's a sign of something.

I grinned and my ears flattened against my head. I felt a bit awkward having suddenly been thrust into this situation.

**_'Maybe a bit of warning next time?'_**

_'Oops! Sorry!' _She giggled. I was glad things seemed to be going much better now.

And with the scenario leading up to the agreement between us fully explained, it seemed everything really was going to be happy from now on for me, _and _Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_Twilight looked through the stack of books Princess Celestia had sent from the Canterlot library after she had been asked for help with the confusing situation by her student._

_She sighed as so far nothing seemed to be very helpful. Of course, at least things were peaceful between everyone regarding the situation now, but the lack of understanding was killing her. _

_A few questions had been answered by Pinkamena, yes, but even the main victim of this all didn't understand much._

_With just the last book in the pile of unread ones laying next to her left, she picked it up with her magic, expecting more useless information._

_But, as she read on, a grin formed that grew wider and wider._

_"It all makes sense now...!"_

_It all made sense. _

_"And I think I know how to fix it..."_

A/N: Thank you all for reading Caged Inside! That little ending bit is a teaser for the sequel that will be posted soon! I hope you all enjoyed it, and will stick around for the continuation! ^_^


	9. AN: Sequel Uploaded!

The sequel to Caged Inside is now uploaded!

If you liked this story, then I'm sure you'll like the sequel!

It's called Unnatural Existence, and you can find it on my profile page where all my stories are. I hope you check it out, as it's much better than Caged Inside is!

Once again, thanks for reading my stories! ^_^


End file.
